


[Vid] Laz is Done

by WildandWhirling



Category: 1789: Les Amants de la Bastille - Various Composers/Attia & Chouquet
Genre: Actual Disney Princess Lazare, Crackvid, Defilement of a Beloved Disney Song, Excessive Swearing, Fanvids, Flashing Video, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 04:05:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18380612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildandWhirling/pseuds/WildandWhirling
Summary: Tfw those revolutionaries don't obtempère.





	[Vid] Laz is Done

**Author's Note:**

> So, if you've been on my Tumblr, you've PROBABLY seen this at one point or another, but for organization's sake, I wanted this on here as well so it didn't accidentally become lost, especially since my tag for 1789 at this point is....a bit of a mess on the best of days.

**Author's Note:**

> Video source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g03AlI8tJOw  
> Audio source: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3DlZdZYLCfU (Original uploader: Kittypawws)


End file.
